April Fools Day
by Lyrieux
Summary: Gol plus Camp-ness plus a gathering of everyone Jak has ever known plus an evil plan plus unwanted flirting equels a night to remember.


_**April Fools Day**_

Gol had a plan. It was April fools day and this April fools day, people far and wide, from future and from past gathered to talk about their experiences with Jak. The agreed upon place to meet was Sentinel Beach, the far side near the Green-Eco Collectors at 9am exactly. Everyone who ever knew Jak was going to be there and Gol wanted to really make an impression, a fake one of coarse, since April fools day was one of his favourites and he had a plan. Maia was also involved, with the second part of the plan. Hopefully, all would run smoothly.

Gol slid on his boots and walked to meet Maia at the Warp Gate outside of their citadel. _This was going to be so much fun._ Within a few seconds he was in Sandover Village with his sister and heading towards the beach which he remembered as a child. It was nice to be out of the citadel for a while.

The soft sand was now beneath their feet and they could hear the people talking. Ahead was all the people Jak had met during his adventures, whether they were from this era or in the future. Maia walked ahead, while Gol stayed back out of sight for a few moments longer. She was introduced to many a people. The people from this era that were attending were all of the sages, the geologist, the Hero and the Gambler, Billy and his hog Farthy, Jak's _uncle_ and the Mayor, the sculptor and the crazy bird woman and finally the farmer with the fisherman

She was then introduced to the people who had travelled back in time from Haven City. Tess and Torn, Kor and Baron Praxis, Erol,_ who was a bit of a freak_, and a few off duty guards, Veger joined the party too along with Sig and Krew. Vin and Jinx came a few minutes later and Brutter brought up the rear alongside Ashelin. Onin and Pecker floated in in-front of Young Samos. Young Jak ran along the beach too, chasing Daxter.

The crowd was growing by the minute and more people were arriving. Kaeden, Osmo, Taryn and Ximon all walked onto the beach together. Jak wasn't familiar with these people, but Daxter was. The people from Spargus came next. Damas and Seem walked arm in arm towards the party, followed closely by the three precursors who Jak had met a while ago. Kliever came plodding towards the party too.

The Kras bunch were next. G.T Blitz came waltzing in with his blonde hair shining. Cutter Edje and Shiv came next, walking behind Razer. Rayn swaggered over next and Greaser soon followed alongside UR-86.

Eco pirates were the last to arrive. Barter, Chancellor Ruskin, Captain Phoenix, Dirk Hardpeck, Duke Skyheed, Klout, Tym and the Uber-Bot 888 walked over. Looking as if they didn't want to be there. Maia was pretty worn out by the time she had greeted them all and was wishing Gol would make his entrance soon.

"Where's Gol?" Samos asked Maia, although he answered his own question, "Didn't want to show his face, eh? Even Erol is here."

"Ahw, come-on Samos. You know you love me really." Gol said, _swaggering _over. He leaned onto one hip and placed his hand on it, letting the other arm hang uselessly. After a moment standing there he continued walking towards Maia and Samos, shaking his hips as much as he could when he walked. This caught the attention of Jak, who was flirting with Keira. He walked over with interest.

"My, My! Jak! How aaaaarrrreeeee you?" Gol asked, flipping his free hand down in a very camp manor. " *tut* How long has it been? I'd say, three hundred years at least!" The pitch of his voice changed quite a few times throughout the sentence and the fake lisp make it all the more convincing. Gol's camp act made Razer look straight. The party went on well into the night and Gol found himself talking to Razer.

"So..." Razer began. "I hear you attempted to alter the world."

"Indeed I did." Gol laughed. "I decided that I wouldn't bother though, since I would of broken my nails." Razer nodded in agreement.

"Dark Eco is dangerous stuff I understand." Razer was actually going on with the act.

"Well it can be, indeed. For those who don't understand." Gol was hysterically laughing inside. " So, Razer isn't it? Where did you get your shirt?"

"Gucci. I'm quite fond of the tight fit." Razer said, running his hands down his sides in admiration of his figure. Something clicked inside Gol's head; _Razer was __**flirting **__with him!_ It was time to give the signal to Maia.

"Please excuse me, young sir." Gol said, strutting off towards the cave at the end of the beach. He needed to get Maia's attention, but she was currently being flirted with herself. Erol had taken quite an interest in her and he was trying his hardest to get her interested. Maia herself was utterly bored and was staring blankly at her nails, thanking of how much they needed a new coat of varnish.

Finally, Gol caught her attention and she began the second part of the plan. Without excusing herself she walked away from Erol and into the cave. _This was going to be funny._ Inside the cave were four thousand balloons, all ready to be released over the beach. After the count of three, Gol and Maia cut the strings tying the balloons down with their Eco Powers and ran up to the top if the cliff to watch the event.

Everyone looked up at the sky as the thousands of balloons travelled to a certain spot in the sky. They then exploded and made some sort of screen out of Dark Eco. Pictures began to show n the screen and the sound appeared a few moments later. On display to everyone he has ever known, Jak's _fails_ in life were made into a short move. Gol's personal favourite came onto screen. At the age of four, Jak disturbed a whumpbee's nest, causing the swarm to chase him halfway across Sandover village. The sound of his girlish screams echoed over the beach and the laughter from the guests was incredibly loud.

Feeling that their goal was complete, Gol and Maia headed back to the citadel with a smile upon their faces.

"Stop picking your nails!" Maia exclaimed to Gol, who was trying to pick off the bright red varnish in which she had put on for him.

"You could have chosen something a little less vivid." He said, continuing to pick at it, slowly flaking it off. "I'm not gay."

"What bought that on?" Maia asked, laughing as they walked through the citadel door.

"Razer..." Gol said, trailing off, a disturbed expression painted on his face. Maia fell onto the floor after an uproar of laughter...;

"You mean he _flirted_ with you!" Her laughter continued. Gol decided that he had had enough and went to bed...

_What a day..._


End file.
